


Rainfall

by Aya_Diefair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Hair Brushing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lunar Heroes, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair
Summary: It had been three days, and the rain kept falling. To ease his nerves, Harry brushes Luna's hair by the bay window while they waited.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi_Silverwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



**Rainfall**

 

Harry paced the entryway, pausing every couple seconds to gaze out the bay window onto the rainy street.  He checked the clock on the mantle, then his pocket watch to compare the time before shaking his head.

Neville was an auror, hoping to make a difference, but his missions always put Harry on edge–with good reason.  This was his longest assignment to date and his absence was taking its toll on her as well. It did not go unnoticed by Luna who pensively watched him from the kitchen.  She knew giving Harry the tools that required him to focus on a ask would help him steady his wayward thoughts. This was only one reason he was such a gifted healer, after all.

Luna approached Harry and curled her arms between his, resting her hands on his chest as she pressed herself against his back.  She made small, soothing circles with her fingers where they rested. Harry froze in front of the window, allowing the witch to comfort him.

“Neville said three days.  Why isn’t he here already?” The tightness in Harry’s voice bothered Luna, so showing her concern for their bondmate would only further upset him.

“There is still time.  We will owl the office soon, if you’d like.”

She released him and led him to the windows bench seat where they could both see and hear the gentle taps of heavy rain.  What little light in the sky was starting to fade, and this made Neville’s absence even more worrisome for them both.

“The sound of the rain is quite soothing.”

Without another word, Luna grabbed the plain blue hairbrush from the end table nearby and offered it to him.  Harry accepted it without question and let out a steady breath as he watched her carefully remove the thick scrunchy from her long blonde hair.

With gentle and practiced hands, Harry separated her thick hair into sections, draping the larger portion over Luna’s shoulder so he could brush a smaller area.  Now focused on the task before him, Harry guided the brush fluidly through Luna’s hair, starting from the scalp. The occasional snag was barely noticed by the witch as she closed her eyes and allowed the gesture to soothe her troubled thoughts as it did his.

He worked the bristles of the brush skillfully through each section of Luna’s hair, smoothing out the tangles as quickly and painlessly as they were discovered.  The raindrops had soon become smaller and lighter, offering an ambient song on the window panes beside them as the evening settled in around them. The light had faded out by the time Harry finished and carefully braided the witch’s silk-soft hair, tying it off with the scrunchy at the end.

“Are you up for some supper?” Her song-like voice broke the calm quiet as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Harry gave a steady nod.  Luna stood and offered her hand.  She led the calmer wizard into the kitchen.

 

Neville never did come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prize for Word Sprint Wednesday July 11th, 2018  
> Written for the Monthly Challenge for All Challenge
> 
> Prompt/Challenge: Harry brushing Luna’s hair on a rainy day.  
> Dedication: Magi Silverwolf


End file.
